


La casa dei ragni

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Macchie d’anima color glicine [16]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Flash Fic, Spiders
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un piccolo momento di battaglia con Trunks e Goten.Ha partecipato dal We are out for prompt.Prompt: Goten/Trunks - Bisticciavano ancora come quando erano bambini.- Baldacchino/Zanzariera + Genere Azione





	La casa dei ragni

La casa dei ragni

La zanzariera alla finestra alle loro spalle era caduta pesantemente, mentre i grossi ragni violetti invadevano la stanza anche da lì. "Lo sapevo che seguendoti saremmo finiti nei guai" si lamentò Goten. Era schiena contro schiena con Trunks. Entrambi lanciavano una pioggia di onde di energia, spazzando via le creature. "Invece di lamentarti dammi una mano" disse Briefs. Un ragno saltò verso la sua faccia e lo raggiunse con un calcio, facendolo esplodere in un grumo di sangue verde. "Guardaci. Bisticciamo ancora come da bambini" disse Goten, trasformandosi in supersaiyan, uccidendo degli aracnidi con l'incremento di aura.

Erano entrambi in piedi su un baldacchino di legno intarsiato, graffiato dalle loro scarpe. "Ammettilo, ti diverti più con me, che agli appuntamenti con le tue ragazze occasionali" disse Trunks. Goten scrollò il capo, ridacchiando, ed annientò un ragno in volo con una gomitata.


End file.
